Karnivora Kecil
by Azca Sky
Summary: Binatang kecil memang selalu disambut di markas Hibari. Tak ada yang menyangkanya, tapi tak ada yang berani mempertanyakannya. Bahkan jika binatang kecil itu bukan miliknya. Untuk HARI KUCING SEDUNIA.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira.

**Warning**: Mungkin OOC, aneh, just let your heart decide. Bingung tanggung sendiri.

**Setting**: Bagian awal Future Arc, saat Vongola Past baru saja mendapat Animal Box.

* * *

**Karnivora Kecil**

Azca Sky

Matanya yang mengilat menatap kesana kemari dengan waspada. Telinganya ditegakkan, siap mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Keempat kakinya mengejang; diam tetapi siap. Detak jantung dan deru nafasnya saling berkejaran, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahannya setelah lari dari _orang itu. _

Ya, _orang itu_, pemiliknya sekarang, Gokudera. Makhluk berkaki dua yang sangat sombong. Kucing berbulu putih ini memang pernah berinteraksi dengan Gokudera masa depan. Tetapi, seingatnya, Gokudera masa depan tidak pernah meledakkan batang-kuning-panjang itu di dekatnya, dan membuat bulu-bulunya kering dan bau hangus. Atau tiba-tiba mematikan apinya.

Beberapa kali dirinya merasa kehilangan eksistensinya, kemudian tertarik kembali ke dalam kotak kecil. Saat itu dia sadar, apinya pasti sudah dimatikan. Namun, kali berikutnya dia dipanggil keluar, dia akan langsung mencakar dan menggigit, terang-terangan mengajak ribut. Dan sejak itu apinya tak pernah padam tiba-tiba lagi. Hal ini membuatnya lega, tetapi dia tetap menghindari batang-panjang-meledak itu.

Beruntung, pemiliknya tak cukup pintar untuk mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Sunyi.

Dia berlari terlalu jauh, terlalu melenceng dari jalur kaburnya yang biasa. Tempat ini asing, sebuah ruangan luas dan berkayu. Dinding-dindingnya kelihatan transparan dan mudah dicakar sampai sobek, tapi nalurinya mengatakan untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tidak banyak benda yang disusun, hanya sebuah meja persegi di tengah dan sebuah lemari kayu kecil—tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang. Asing.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia baru menyadari hal yang mendasari nalurinya barusan. Tempat ini adalah teritori yang sudah diambil. Baunya seperti burung kenari, tapi auranya bagai teritori beruang _grizzly_. Atau mungkin lebih parah. Apapun itu, pasti sudah pergi cukup lama. Baunya memudar.

Saat dia merasa tempat ini begitu sempurna untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian, sesuatu menyergap kesadarannya. Suara langkah kaki. Pelan, mantap, mendekat. Dia tercekat, hampir terperangkap dalam kekagetannya sendiri sampai tak bisa bergerak. Sarafnya baru bisa menangkap perintah saat suara itu sudah sangat dekat dengan salah satu dinding. Bulu-bulunya sempurna berdiri saat salah satu dinding itu digeser.

Seksama, dia menyaksikan makhluk pemilik teritori itu mendekat. Manusia. Tidak lebih tinggi dari pemiliknya, tapi berdiri tegak dengan pandangan lurus. Di bahunya terdapat burung kuning kecil. Menjelaskan asal baunya. Di tangannya, _hedgehog_ mungil menggulung dirinya dengan nyaman, dan di tangan kirinya sebuah benda bundar panjang keperakan tergenggam. Tapi, berbeda dengan benda kuning yang diledakkan Gokudera, yang ini tidak berbau hangus.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau ada di sana."

Dia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat itu, tapi mata dingin-penuh-aura-membunuh makhluk itu cukup mudah dimengerti. Dari celah lemari, dia merasakan tatapan yang mengancam dari mahluk di depannya. Jelas marah karena wilayah teritorinya dilanggar. "Keluarlah. Kalau tidak…" Sebelum makhluk itu menyelesaikan ancamannya, burung kecil di bahunya mencericit tidak senang. Mata itu melirik sebentar ke bola kuning kecil itu, seakan mendengarkan sebuah pemberitahuan.

Langkah kaki lain mendekati ruangan itu. Langkah kaki yang dia kenal betul. Suara langkah gegabah dan terburu-buru pemiliknya, Gokudera. Kucing kecil itu mengkeret semakin ke dalam, masih enggan dibawa kembali. Mata tajam itu meliriknya sebentar, seakan merasakan ketakutannya, sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk menyambut suara langkah kaki itu.

Gokudera membuka pintu geser dengan panik. Detik berikutnya, dia hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut. Di depannya berdiri seseorang dengan benda bulat yang teracung.

Sadar sepenuhnya telah melanggar batas teritori Hibari, dia mencoba bicara dan minta maaf, "Umm.. Hibari-san, aku hanya mencari Uri, _animal box_-ku yang sepertinya tadi lari kesini. Bentuknya seperti kucing berwarna putih, apakah kau..."

Hibari hanya menatapnya tajam. Tonfanya semakin terangkat tinggi sebagai jawaban. "Kau berisik," ucapnya dingin, "pergi atau kugigit kau sampai mati!" Dua tonfa sudah mengarah ke Gokudera sekarang, bersamaan dengan bola duri yang melayang-layang.

Meski tak tampak terlalu ketakutan, Gokudera akhirnya pergi meninggalkan markas Hibari, lalu berteriak lagi memanggil nama _animal box_-nya.

Suara Gokudera telah menjadi sangat samar ketika makhluk itu mendekat lagi, kembali menatap celah kecil di lemari dimana Uri bersembunyi. "Keluarlah. Kau takut padanya, kan? Dia sudah pergi. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku." Kemudian dia mengulurkan satu tangannya—tanpa batang bulat keperakan itu—pada kucing kecil itu. "Uri, kan? Hmm?" tanyanya lagi.

Suaranya begitu lembut dan manis, berbeda sekali dengan nada dingin saat dia bicara pada Gokudera, bahkan berbeda dengan suaranya waktu pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan kucing pelarian itu di lemarinya. "Kemarilah, Karnivora kecil,"

Tangannya terjulur semakin dalam, hampir menyentuh ujung dagu sang kucing. Senyumnya mengembang, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekstra lembut. _Karnivora kecil_. Uri tersenyum memikirkannya. _Aku suka …_.

Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, kucing itu sudah berjalan ke tangan yang terulur dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya. Tidak peduli pada burung kuning kecil yang mencicit cemburu, atau pada _hedgehog_ yang menatapnya penasaran. Dikeluarkannya dengkuran kecil, menandakan dia semakin rileks. Dan Hibari tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau bisa datang dan tinggal kapanpun kau mau, karnivora kecil. Tidak perlu takut."

Ya. Aku akan selalu datang. Aku menyukaimu, Hibari.

*selesai*~

* * *

a/n Yeee, akhirnya aku bikin fic tentang Hibari! Dan tentang pairing, sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung untuk memilih Uri atau Nuts, yang masih satu famili (kucing). Tapi ide Uri yang kabur ke tempat Hibari lebih masuk akal dadipada kalau Nuts yang melakukannya. :3

Hibari is so lovely after all~ 3

Semoga Hibari disini tidak OOC. Aku terinspirasi suara lembutnya dari kata-kata Hibari pada Roll, sebelum tarung sama Adel di Shimon Arc. ^^ Jadi intinya, Hibari cuma lembut sama binatang? O.o

Ah, biarin.. Thanks for read, minna! *bows*


End file.
